Das Gesetz der Krieger/12. Gesetz
Farnfuß |Jahreszeit=Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=11. Gesetz |Nachfolger=13. Gesetz}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 12. Gesetz aus dem Buch Das Gesetz der Krieger. Verweise für "Ein Verlust für alle Clans" Sicht *Haselhuhn Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Tüpfelkralle *Fuchsbart *Wolfsjunges / Wolfsherz *Kleinjunges / Kleinstern *Sausejunges / Sausewind *Efeustern *Wildjunges *Barbenjunges *Heubeere Erwähnte Charaktere *Falbstern Ereignisse Tod *Wolfsherz *Kleinstern *Sausewind Sonstige Orte *Wald **Sonnenfelsen *Schlucht **Fluss *FlussClan-Lager **Kinderstube Tiere *Wühlmäuse *Fisch Heilmittel *Malve Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Husten Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, WindClan, SternenClan, Große Versammlung, Gesetz der Krieger *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges, Heiler, Anführer *Zeit: Blattgrüne, Monde, Blattleere *Redewendung: "Heiliger SternenClan" Verweise für "Ein Junges in Schwierigkeiten" Sicht *Farnfuß Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Erzauge *Holunderblüte *Krähenschweif (nur in der Originalausgabe) Vickys Facebook-Seite Datei:Su Susann Quelle.png *Tigerjunges Sonstige Orte *DonnerClan-Lager Tiere *Taube *Hund *Fuchs *Kaninchen *Wühlmaus Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Gesetz der Krieger, SchattenClan, Donnerweg, Monster, Monsterbeute, Zweibeiner, DonnerClan, Frischbeute, Krähenfraß, SternenClan *Clanränge: Junges, Krieger, Mentor *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig sein", "Der SternenClan möge euch begleiten!" Wissenswertes *Seite 165: Der Satzrest "(...) overlooking the river and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 111 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 166: "Heiliger SternenClan" - Am Ende des Satzes müsste ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 112 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 169: "Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass diese Jungen gestorben sind.", dieser Satz müsste eigentlich aus der Ich-Perspektive ("Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass diese Jungen gestorben sind") und kursiv geschrieben werden, um hervorzuheben, dass Haselhuhn dies gerade denkt (vgl. Seite 114 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 170: Der Satz "Waren die WindClan-Katzen zurückgekehrt, um sie zu strafen, indem sie den jüngsten FlussClan-Katzen Schaden zufügten?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 116 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 170: Der Satzrest "(...) when Graywing looked at her, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 116 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 173: Der Satz "Precious kits, walk safely among the stars." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wandelt sicher unter den Sternen, ihr kostbaren/wertvollen Jungen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wandelt in Sicherheit mit den Sternen, ihr großartigen Jungen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 118 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 174: Der Satzrest "(...) or murderer (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 119 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 174: Der Satz "(...) he commented." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), bemerkte er/merkte er an.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), knurrte er." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 119 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 175: Der Satz "The fox's fur bristled along it's back and it held its head low." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 119-120 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 175: Krähenschweif wird mit Farnfuß ersetzt. *Seite 175: Das Wort Junges vom Satz "Das ist ein Junges!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 120 von Code of the Clans, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 174: Der Satz "(...) he commented." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), bemerkte er/merkte er an.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), knurrte er." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 119 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 176: Der Satz "Protecting another Clan's kit was one thing; saving your denmate from being savaged was another." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das Junge eines anderen Clans beschützen war eine Sache, deinen Baugefährten davor zu bewahren, zerfetzt/zerrissen zu werden eine andere.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das Junge eines anderen Clans musste beschützt werden, und wenn außerdem noch eine Clangefährtin in Gefahr war, würde erst recht niemand zusehen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 121 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 176: Der Ausruf "Wow!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 121 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 177: Der Satz "I wish I could fight like that!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich wünschte, ich könnte so kämpfen!") wurde im Deutschen mit "So will ich auch mal kämpfen können!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 121 von Code of the Clans) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise